halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan-G187
Nathan-G187 is an active member of Spartan Operations (formerly the Spartan-III Gamma Company), though he retains his old tag. For most of his career, Nathan-G187 was a member of Team Katar, a team of five Spartans, specializing in infiltration and sabotage on Covenant targets. Since being assigned to the UNSC Infinity, Nathan-G187 has become part of Fireteam Thunder, composed of 3 members of Team Katar, and in recent months, Oru ‘Mdama. Through their brief participation in the Human-Covenant War, Nathan-G187 and Team Katar fought behind the scenes, largely in the infiltration of Covenant transport ships, the sabotage of weapons shipments, and the assassination of Sangheili Zealot Squads. Now, Nathan-G187 and Fireteam Thunder continue to fight Covenant Remnants on the Outer Colonies, as well as classified missions on Sanghelios, under the supervision of Thel ‘Vadam. Biography: Childhood and Spartan-III Training: Nathan-G187 born October 4, 2538 to a single father on Miridem. He caught the attention of Gamma Company recruiters with the top grades in his class, and his unusually high reading level. After the assault on Miridem in 2554, Nathan was taken to a refugee center offworld, where he was taken by Beta-5 Division agents to Onyx. Nathan-G887 took to his training well, but found it hard to connect with the other Spartans, on account of his shy nature after witnessing Miridem’s glassing. Nonetheless, Kiara-G214 approached Nathan-G187 and the two soon became friends, and later joined with Riley-G315 and Isabella-G238. Nathan-G187 seemed fairly unaffected by the records of Alpha and Beta Company’s augmentation, and underwent the procedure without complications. Military Career: Battle for Earth (October 20 - December 3 2552): Gamma Company was deployed shortly after the Fall of Reach. Under orders from the Office of Naval Intelligence, several teams from Gamma Company were diverted to Earth, including Team Katar. Upon the arrival of the Prophet of Regret's carrier over New Mombasa, Team Katar was quickly sent to New Mombasa. Over the city, Team Katar was ordered not to engage the main Covenant force, but rather the smaller invading teams, to keep the fight centralized and prevent the attack from spreading. Under these orders, and with no further involvement with ONI or FLEETCOM, Team Katar began precision strikes on Covenant forces, most notably in the infiltration of a Covenant weapons shipment due for the frontlines of the New Mombasa attack. The infiltration was a success, and many of the weapons and vehicles being shipped malfunctioned, hindering the progress of the invasion. Team Katar later turned to strategic assassinations of advanced Zealot teams and Sangheili Field Marshals. The identity of their targets are unknown, but is is believed that Team Katar averted potentially devastating attacks on unaware populations by invading Sangheili teams. Despite their training and skill, the young Spartans faced many setbacks due to their inexperience and Riley-G315 was critically wounded in a bout with a Sangheili Zealot. Post Human-Covenant War (December 11, 2552): After the War, Riley-G315 and Team Katar briefly continued to serve together combating Covenant Remnants present on Earth, until September 19, 1554, when Riley-G315 was sent to the UNSC Infinity. The remaining four members of Team Katar were sent on multiple small incursions into Covenant Remnant spaces, mostly to sabotage weapon shipments and assassinate high-level targets, with the intent to destabilize these remnants, and gather intelligence where possible. Team Katar lost contact with Illya-G047 during an operation that placed Team Katar behind enemy lines, specifically to collect intelligence on a rapidly growing den of Kig-Yar pirates. The mission was considered a failure after the Kig-Yar fled the planet and scattered. (February 25, 2552) Recent (March 4, 2558 - October, 2558) Nathan and the rest of Team Katar has rejoined with Riley-G315 on the Infinity. The team has since been redesignated Fireteam Thunder. In the 7 months since rejoining, the team has had very few combat missions, although a large joint strike force with the Swords of Sanghelios brought Fireteam Thunder to the forefront of the hunt for Covenant Remnants, and placed Oru ‘Mdama with Fireteam Thunder. The team has also joined with Ana-B024 for some missions, though they remain suspicious of her motivations and actions, making it difficult for her to integrate with the team on a personal level. As of October 2558 (The Rise of the Created), Fireteam Thunder and Oru ‘Mdama were stationed on Sanghelios, searching for covert Covenant remnants, as well as Sangheili terrorist cells and black market operations. Personality: Nathan-G187 is anomalous compared to the rest of Fireteam Thunder. He is more relaxed and less confident than his fellow teammates, and often takes supporting roles both on and off the field. His moral support and quiet maturity are a valuable boost to his team, providing a balance to their usual fiery energy. Nathan-G187 has passed all psychological evaluations with no major comments from his examiners, besides a self-deprecating attitude. Combat Skills and Training: Superior marksman, excellent CQC skills. Usually defensive roles, such as drawing fire away from teammates or laying suppression fire. Description: 185 cm high, 83.91 kg. Short, dark brown straight hair. Mixed ethnicities, primarily Latino. Equipment: Nathan wears the Specter, a Generation-II MJOLNIR variant developed by Lethbridge Industrial. It has generalized improvements to the outer shell gleaned from tests with the Striker variant, as well as integrated sound dampening systems, integrated thermal imaging VISR, and enhanced active camouflage. Nathan’s favored weapon is the M20 SMG with the extended barrel. Trivia: *Nathan’s favorite color is purple. *Nathan finds it difficult to accept the alliance with the Swords of Sanghelios and the Arbiter, because of the Arbiter’s previous role in attacking human colonies. *Nathan dislikes the majority of the Spartan-IV’s and has been reprimanded for openly criticizing the program.